


Deeds

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [214]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No good deed goes unpunished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeds

“You should have seen it, Wedge. I thought that I was going to break something laughing.” Wes grinned, still chuckling softly, to Hobbie’s consternation.

“I’m surprised you didn’t take a holo.” Hobbies arms were crossed over his chest and his face was as grumpy as Wedge could remember seeing it in recent months. He also had a large bruise along the right side of his face, and the beginnings of a black eye.

“What happened?” Wedge didn’t like the idea of his pilots, or his friends, brawling, but he knew they got into trouble occasionally when at cantinas. He often got into trouble with them when there was a decent amount of leave given to the squadron. It wasn’t common for Hobbie to be the one getting into trouble, unless Wes was causing it though. “Am I going to get reports about the two of you later today?”

Hobbie shook his head, his lips tightening, and Wes laughed again. “No reports. Hobbie just got in trouble trying to do a good deed.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Wedge’s eyes narrowed, but he was still smiling as he waited for an explanation.

“Because you don’t believe in me and my central core of goodness?” Hobbie sighed, “In the interest of keeping to the facts, why don’t I tell you what happened so laughing boy over there can take a break?”

Wedge nodded, and gestured for Hobbie to continue.

“We were out in the village square, wandering around the merchant booths. You know, just wasting some time and looking to see what the locals were selling?” Wedge gestured for him to continue again, “Well, there was a little old lady who had a lot of packages and she was trying to get them all into her hovercar, so I thought that I could offer to help. She must not have heard my offer correctly though because she started hitting me with her satchel.”

“Clocked him a good one too.” Wes still hadn’t stopped laughing, “Hobbie actually went down and the woman kept hitting him. I had to intervene and apologize for his poor manners. It was hilarious.”

Hobbie grumbled something under his breath and Wedge leaned forward, “What was that, Hobbie?”

“This is why I don’t do good deeds.”


End file.
